The Dragon Rider
by Lovedragons
Summary: Bella is a Dragon Rider that just wants to come back to the place that she cherishes more than anything, Forks. As soon as she gets there, she is faced with more drama than ever and what if she finds out that she is meant to be more than she ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Rider

_BPOV_

It was my first day at Forks high and really I wasn't excited at all. I decided I wanted to change my look so I closed my eyes and imagined a girl with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and ruby red full lips. I decided instead of being tan I was going to be a pale-ish color. I have been alive for exactly 6059 years and it has been exciting more or less. I took one look at my sleeping dog. Her name was dragon, mostly because she was a dragon but her disguise was a brown and white dog.

"Hey dragon come on buddy I have to feed you and leave." I said to her. But of course I only got a grumble back. I decided to talk with her in my mind since we are connected mentally. _'Hey lazy but time to wake up I need to go.'_

'_No'_

'_Yes'_

'_No'_

'_YES, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME GET A BUCKET OF WATER' _I screamed so loud even my head hurt. At least that got her up. "Now follow me downstairs so I can get some fruit for you." I told her while walking down the stairs.

Charlie, my father (a vegetarian vampire), already knew that I was a dragon rider and that was why I was still alive along with him. See as long as your dragon is alive you never age and you can control all the elements, bend anything and are pretty much invincible. Were even stronger than vampires.

I came out to the kitchen and got a dozen oranges 3 bananas and 5 apples. I got out dragons _special_ bowl and filled it up with all of the fruits. As I was setting the bowl down I heard a creek come from upstairs. Dad should be at the police station by now so that wasn't him and dragon was by me right now holding her breath in. I slowly made my way up the stairs not making a sound, not even breathing. As I slowly got to the top I looked inside my dad's bedroom. Nothing. Then I went to my bedroom and saw a tanned muscular man looking at a photo of me. "Who are you?" I asked with a tone that sounded inhuman.

The mysterious man turned around and put on a goofy grin. Jake. Oh my gosh its Jake! "Jake where have you been I haven't seen you in nearly 289 year's!" I ran up to him, but I realized he had grown taller and looked older. "Jake, what happened? Where's your dragon?" I suddenly saw pain flash across his features when I asked him about his dragon.

"Umm Bells, Jason is dead so now I am growing older." He said with once again pain flashing across his features. No this can't be happening not to Jake.

I looked at his wounded figure and realized that, that was not everything he had to say to me. "Jake what is wrong, I know you are hiding something from me?" I heard a howl come deep from the forest and Jake looked at me with a sort of longing. I can't believe my own brother is hiding something from me.

"I got to go" Jake spoke as if it was a secret. I saw the pained expression again when another howl sounded. He looked at me and jumped out the window. I noticed a small piece of white paper on my bed that was signed _Jake_. I opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear little sis,_

_I know it has been a long time since you have seen me but… After Jason died I had to come see you. I live near forks in a reservation called La Push. I have to explain certain things to you so come over whenever you can._

_Love Big Brother Jake._

I felt so bad for Jake, Jason meant everything to him. But I can't focus on him now I need to head to school before I am late or else Charlie will not be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I slowly walked out to my blood red Ferrari Enzo, thinking about dragon. I just let her out a few minutes ago so she could go and **_**be free**_**. I loved how dragon looked. She had multi-colored scales that basically went in between red and black. Her wings had spiky edges with a golden glow around them (that was dragons poison). She had purple tipped horns with what looked like red swirls around them. And finally she had flames going from the top of her head to the very end of her spiked tail.**

**I slowly turned my car on and heard it purr to life. I hated school, apparently some crazy old geezer decided to create a thing called **_**homework,**_** after 200 years of doing that stuff school became the equivalent to hell. I hated going even though it was super easy for me it was just a waist of time. As soon as I drove into the parking lot I smelt 5 vampires.**

'_**Oh joy how lucky am I, note sarcasm.'**_

**I passed a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche, that's were the vampires were. I parked a few feet away and jumped out of the car with my backpack. I walked to the vampires at a very slow walk making sure to get every detail. There were three boys and three girls. One of the girls had shocking gold locks with alert sharp eyes. The next one had black hair cropped short with a pixie like feature. The last female had long strait white hair with a little bit of blue spinning around the middle with piercing dark blue eyes. **

**One of the men had black hair and was very well muscled and probably about 2 or 3 feet taller than me with grey eyes. The next one had honey blond locks and scares everywhere he was well built medium amount of muscle and intense golden eyes. The last male had bronze hair and had not a very large amount of muscle but, the strangest part was his eyes. They didn't have a color it actually looks like an lightning was inside his eye, so I guess a white and blue mixture.**

**Once I got over there the blonde one growled at me and the rest looked at me with a curious glint in there eyes. "What's wrong blonde see somebody more powerful then you" I taunted. She looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and went to grab my neck. I stopped her hand and pressed down with a small amount of strength. She whimpered quietly as I kept holding onto her wrist. "I would not do that if I were you, unless of course you have a death wish." I said sweetly. **

**The pixie one stepped up and said, "How about we meet at our house after school and we can talk, now please let go of my sister."**

"**How about this yes to your house and not until this brat says sorry **_**before **_**I break her wrist and hand of." I said with my inhuman tone.**

**They looked at me in shock then the man with black hair stood in front of me and said, "Rose say sorry." She looked at him surprised for a few seconds then grumbled, " I'm sorry". I nodded at her and started walking the other way. I watched everyone stared at me, walking down the hall and to my first class. **_**'This is going to be a long day'.**_** I thought looking out the window.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I walked out of my geography class to the lunch room when I saw the vampires and the pixie. I figured out that the one with the deep blue eyes was a pixie because of her strong pixie scent. I walked over to my friends Jessica and Angela. "Hey Jessica, why is everybody scared of the Cullen's." I asked with curiosity.**

**I noticed everybody kind of just steered clear of them even though that was smart they didn't know that they were vampires. "Well it's because they act so weird I mean who is that beautiful or **_**strong**_**." Jessica said emphasizing **_**strong**_**.**

"**How do you know they are strong?" I asked, maybe they blew there cover, hahaha. "It's so obvious that they are strong, but mostly because I saw Rosalie lift **_**Emmet **_**up." She spoke as if she was remembering it all. "Excuse me I want to go ask them a question I will see you in drama class later, bye." I told them really fast.**

**I saw that they heard to because everybody was staring at Rosalie or more like glaring. I snuck up behind Rosalie and pocked her on the back. "Umm, excuse me but I need to talk to you outside **_**privately**_**." I emphasized privately. She nodded yes and followed me outside.**

"**What the heck were you thinking when you picked up Emmet, are you stupid or something." I said with venom. "You could have exposed your family or all vampire's."**

**She grabbed my neck and tried to tug me over to the forest, probably because she wanted to fight. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BLONDE BRAT, NEXT TIME YOU DO IT WON'T BE GOOD!!!!" I screamed. Everybody was trying to come out to see what was happening but I used my power to freeze the door so that nobody could get it to budge.**

**I felt my inner dragon coming out. My body caught on fire and I shot a fireball in to the sky so that my dragon would come and get me. I looked at the blonde chick and saw fear in her eyes. I spoke in a deep inhuman voice, "I would watch your back from now on."**

**I freezed her and everybody else so that nobody would see my dragon. Even if the people inside couldn't see anyway I just wanted to be safe. My dragon dropped by me and with one look at the blonde girl she hissed a very long hiss. "It's ok dragon lets leave before they unfreeze." I said as I came up to her and patted her fiery head. How did I ever get as lucky to get her as my dragon.**


	4. AN

**AN**

**Hey if you some of you don't like what I right don't read it. Just because it might suck doesn't mean that you have to be a brat about it. Oh, and everybody who complimented it thank you so much.**


	5. Chapter 4

I just came home from flying over forks, which took about two minutes, when I saw a beautifully written not with _Isabella _labeled on it.

Dear Isabella,

I would like to inform you that my twin sister Constantia is coming to visit you. You shall be pleasant under thy watchful eye of the sorceress or thy shall be punished. If you disobey her rules then you shall be terminated with out hesitation.

Sincerely,

Vivaldi Sarnia Andalusia

I was so excited to know that Constantia was coming over, I haven't seen her in years. Although I am a little relieved that Vivaldi wasn't coming over or else I probably wouldn't have lasted over four minutes. I heard a tapping at my window and saw a note with sloppy handwriting on it. _What is up with all the notes lately._ I thought as I trudged over to the window.

**Hey Sis,**

**Sorry for the sloppiness but I didn't have enough time to really pay attention to how it looked. I need you to head over to La Push right now. I got a call from Constantia and she said she wouldn't be here until tomorrow. I guess she had a vision or something. Just get over here soon.**

**Your older brother Jake**

I can't believe Jake came over here with me not knowing, I mean he is only human and I am quicker than him. I sighed and went to put on my tennis shoes so I could run to La Push. As I went to get my shoes I noticed a nasty smell lingering around my room. _Weird_, I thought as I sniffed again.

I slowly put my jacket on and jumped out the window after I said goodbye to dragon. I ran and ran and ran until I had smelled the salty, fresh ocean air. I heard rustling behind me and turned sharply. I peered into the darkness looking for any signs of danger. I sniffed the air and found that the horrid stench from earlier wrapping around me. I gagged slightly and stepped back an inch.

I saw yellow eyes with there pupils slight like a cats. He started growling at me and stalking forward. I crouched down ready to fight when I saw three more step out of the shadows on different sides. I let my powers take me and soon enough I was enveloped in fire that felt like a soothing coat on a chilly day. A huge black horse sized wolf stepped from the shadows which altogether was 5 horse sized wolfs. The black one let out a booming growl which made the other ones follow his example.

I let a surge of power rock through me as he lunged at me, raising his claw in the air. _This is the end_, I thought as he was 5 inch's away from my face.


	6. Chapter 5

As I was getting transported to my house I passed through a tunnel of fire. It felt like I was floating to the other side. I looked around at the fire, it seemed to have a life of its own. It was curling a twisting and changing from red to orange to blue. As I reached out to touch a flame it curled around my hand slowly crawling up my body. I felt a white hot burn where the flame was crawling. Another flame shot out and wrapped around me then another and another. Soon my whole body was being circled by whit hot fire. I let out a blood curtailing scream hoping and wishing the pain would go away.

The pain started to decrease and I noticed the flames where still wrapped around me protectively. I looked around at the tunnel again and saw the flames curling almost like they did not want to touch me. I closed my eyes and hoped that I would just be home soon. A few seconds later I felt myself drop and I skidded down the hallway and bumped into the white stairs. I looked around and saw that I was at my house. I saw its white couch with Charlie's old plum chair. I realized that I could see everything much clearer than before. I noticed scratches on the wooden floor and the cracks on the black framing of the house. _Strange_ I thought. I slowly sat up and looked at wear I slammed into the stairs. _Holy Cow!!!!_ I thought as I saw a huge dent and crack up the stair I landed on. "Dragon come here!!" I said as I walked into our blue and green kitchen.

Dragon came trotting in and looked at me expectantly. "Ok, Ok I will get your food," I said as I went to our pink refrigerator. _Talk about contrasting colors_, I thought looking at the rusty pink in disgust.

_So why did you call me down here I was taking a nap._ Dragon said in a huff.

_Well I went over to La Push and I saw 5 huge wolf sized things coming out of the shadows with a horrid stench. One lunged at me a felt like something popped inside of me and I had a power surge, I thought I was going to die but then a huge fire shield circled me and it propelled him back. Well I will skip some of it but, I teleported myself here, but I got sucked into a fire tunnel where flames wrapped around me and burned me to know end, but then it stopped even though the flames where still wrapped around me. Then I ended up here crashing into the stairs with a way better sight and did you see the step it was dented and cracked._

_Ok, well that was long, no, no it was longer then long that was LONG!!! But anyways that sounds like what happened to Constantia after 7000 years as a dragon rider._

_But I am not a Dea and even if I was I don't want to give up being a dragon rider because you are part of my family I love you like I love Charlie._

_No, you don't have to give me up you can be both if you can do it, but it will be hard._

_I know but what am I supposed to say to Constantia._

_We will think about that later, but the vamps left a note for you, oh and I expect dinner when you get home._ And with that dragon left to who knows where. I saw a note where dragon was standing a minute ago and picked it up. It had beautiful hand writing on it and was labeled _Isabella._

Dear Isabella,

I would like to tell you that our address is in the Apache forest right off of Forks. If you cannot find our house here is my cell phone number and my brother, Jasper, cell phone number: (Mine) 707-387-8776 (My brothers cell) 707-769-2344. Alice my sister saw you coming at 5:30 so see you then.

From,

Dordiela Marinara Cullen Sepal

I checked my watch after I was done reading the note and noticed that it was 5:20 so I decided to leave right now. "Bye dragon." I said as I shut our blue door.

As I was walking out of the door with my keys I realized that I didn't have my car. "Great" I said as I started running to school. Once I got there I noticed that it wasn't the only car there. _Oh, dang I forgot school is here now_, I thought.

I ran to my car at a human pace and sat down on my black, smooth, shiny, leather seats. I ran my hand down my tan red headboard. I took my keys and started the car. It woke up with a purr, kind of like when a panther gets stroked a few times and lets out a purr just before it runs off to join the wild. I drove towards the Apache forest when I saw a big sign that said, **Isabella turn here to the Cullen's house. See you soon, Alice!!!!!!**

I turned at that corner and continued ahead for about 3 minutes and arrived there exactly at 5:30. I looked up at there house in amazement. It had red glass that reflected the sunlight and made it have a glow around it. The parts that weren't glass where covered in strikingly white wood that seemed to have been polished so many times it sparkled. As I started walking I saw a porch that had a blackish reddish color to it. It had a few chairs and a red glass table with a swinging chair that had a light blue color on it.

I was just about to open the door when the pixie looking vampire opened it bouncing up and down in Prada stilettos, that were black. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a red halter top with a ruby red necklace and black crystal earrings. "Come in Bella." She said in a bell voice. _Well here we go_, I said as I walked in the front door.


	7. AN IMPORTANT READ!

**Hey everybody changed pen name to Lovedragons**


	8. Chapter 6

I walked into their red and white themed house with no emotion showing on my face. I have never been this nervous in my life, especially with who knows how many vampires and 1 pixie. I walked stiffly to the edge of the room and stood looking at all of them. I can't believe they are just standing there looking at me like I am a curious artifact from the 19th century.

The blond bimbo walked in wearing a silver cocktail dress with white high heels. She flipped her hair back and glared at me before going to the big teddy bear. "So why am I here." I asked.

"Well let's introduce everybody first." The pixie vampire said.

"This is Rosalie", blond bimbo, "Emmet", the teddy bear, "Edward", lightning eyes, "Dordiela.", the actual pixie, "I'm Alice", pixie vampire, "Jasper", the silent one, "Esme our mother", the motherly looking one, "And finally our father Carlisle." The serious but warm looking one.

I could tell by the way they were all standing that Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, Edward and Dordeila, and Carlisle and Esme were mates. "Hello Bella, as you know I am Carlisle, I think everybody here is dying to know…." He paused, "What are you?" He blurted out with an embarrassed look on his face.

I hesitated for a minute, as I think about it I have no clue what I am. I mean I thought I was a dragon rider but now I am supposed to be a goddess thingy. My God this is so frustrating! So I decided to answer them truthfully, "I truly have no idea" I said with certainty in my voice. They looked at me like I was a freak. "I know, I know, it's just that everything is so mixed up and I just have no idea and it's to much of a hassle, I can't handle it." Before I even knew it I fell down crying.

Esme came over to me and cradled me, rocking me back and forth saying soothing words. After I was done crying I realized a vampire was holding me, " GET OFF ME!!!" I screamed jumping up. My vision went black and I felt the protective flames licking at my skin.

I looked around and saw fear etched in everybody's face. Just as I thought it couldn't get worse Constantia floated into the room. _Oh my god everybody is out to get me_, She looked over at me with understanding glowing in her deep blue aqua eyes. She looked beautiful, she had a white shirt that stopped about five inches above her belly button with a blue and white skirt that curled around her waist and flowed behind her leaving a water trail. She had her hair in a ponytail with seashells crossing her forehead making it look like red and yellow bangs. Water traveled down her face making it look like she was sparkling. "Hello Bella, I see you have some friends here." She said in an enticing voice. "They are not my friends, they will never be my friends." I said low and threatening.

The vampires started growling as they looked at Constantia. "NEVER GROWL AT THY MAGISTY UNLESS YOU WISH TO _**DIE**_, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!! I screamed. They nodded fearfully as they watched my flames grow. I felt the flames grow hotter and hotter until it was unbearable. I let out a blood curdling scream when the flames felt white hot. Constantia floated over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I heard her whisper Dea in my ear right before darkness overcame me.


End file.
